


Gentle Touch

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Use of safewords, a little angst i guess, kinda??, lemme know if I need to add something??, this is mostly just fluff stuff, uH I'm not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He doesn't let Gavin get a single self deprecating word out and Gavin pretends to dislike it, but deep down he almost feels like he could burst, unable to contain how much he loves this android.





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around half finished for a little while, and thought I'd finish it up real quick, so I could focus on some other stuff I'm desperate to write //Like this really hecking angsty Reed900 idea that popped into my head very recently
> 
> Always wanted a fic where the safeword is used and it's just 90% disgustingly sweet aftercare, this isn't quite that, but I hope it's close enough.
> 
> Rated M juuuuusstt to be safe.

RK's fingers tightened ever so slightly around Gavin's neck and he panicked.

"Wait!" Gavin gasped, "Yellow!"

The pressure on his neck immediately disappeared and instead those hands were cupping his cheeks, turning his head up so he could look into RK's concerned eyes, "Are you alright?Would you like to stop?" 

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." Gavin sighed, tilting his head into RK's touch as he closed his eyes. He really was fine, just needed to stop thinking about his previous experiences with this particular kink that didn't turn out well. RK wasn't like those guys, Gavin trusted him more than anyone else, he wouldn't hurt Gavin anymore than he wanted, wasn't going to ignore his safe words.

He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and opened his eyes again, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Gavin, I don't-"

"Yes, green! Come on!" He huffed, taking a hold of RK's wrists so he could move his hands back to his neck.

RK leaned forward to kiss the scar on Gavin's nose, "Let me know if it's too much," He murmured softly, moving to press another kiss to Gavin's forehead as his fingers tightened once again.

Gavin did his best to focus on the kisses, using them to distract himself from memories of men choking Gavin until he passed out. He could do this, he trusted RK, RK cared about him, he was going to actually be able to enjoy this kink for once, damn it.

RK's hands tightened slowly and he barely noticed, "You're doing so well, Gavin, so good for me, I love you so much." The words were quiet, and they made Gavin's face heat up.

One hand left Gavin's neck and trailed downward slowly while the other finally tightened enough to stop him breathing. 

_"You love this don't you, filthy slut, love it when you can't breathe as you're getting fucked."_

RK let go of Gavin as soon as he started kicking out and clawing at RK's arms. Gavin could faintly hear RK trying to get his attention, but the memories were louder.

_"What you struggling for? Want to breathe, huh? Too bad, I like watching you fight a lot more, don't think I'll ever let g-"_

"Gavin!"

Gavin 's head jerked up at the sound of RK sounding so scared, and he was met with wide blue eyes. 

RK pulled Gavin tight against him, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other cradling his head against RK's naked chest. "It's alright, Gavin, I'm here, you're safe, baby, you're safe." The words, combined with a hand petting softly at his hair, did wonders for calming Gavin down.

"I'm sorry," He choked out, "I'm sorry, I ruined this-"

"Hush, Gavin, you didn't ruin anything." RK held him a tighter, "You did so well, I'm so proud of you. There's no shame in needing to stop."

The words helped, but only somewhat. Gavin felt like shit, he knew RK was looking forward to this, even if the android didn't show it, and Gavin had to go and fuck it all up.

"We can try again another night, for now let's get ready for bed." RK says, like he knows exactly what Gavin is thinking.

He gently scoops Gavin up and carries him to the bathroom. He runs a warm bath for him and washes him slowly, talks nonsense almost nonstop, about how good Gavin is, how much RK loves him, how strong he is, how proud RK is of him. He doesn't let Gavin get a single self deprecating word out and Gavin pretends to dislike it, but deep down he almost feels like he could burst, unable to contain how much he loves this android.

Makes sure to tell him as much when they've settled into bed and he's sure RK is in sleep-mode. 

RK hears him.

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIII really do not like this at all lmao it's nowhere near what I wanted it to be like, but I guess I'll deal with it, let me know what you think?? AND LEMME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD TAGS, I had no idea how to tag this I have no problem adding stuff if you guys need to me too
> 
> Thanks for reading if you made it to the end of this shitshow, I love you
> 
> Feel free to hmu on Tumblr @ huntinggavin or on Discord @ lesbiangavin#7472, I'm always down to scream about how much I love my favourite kids


End file.
